drole de vie
by pikapika-369
Summary: Suis nul les resumer MAIS Venez voir ca vaut le coup !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitres 1

Je me présente je m'appelle Isabella marie Swan j'et 17 ans j'et une sœur jumelle elle s'appelle Alice, mon père Charlie Swan et le propriétaire de la scierie de Forks autant dire l'homme le plus riche ma mère Renée et partie il y a de ca 2 ans pour les Caraibes,on s'appelle de temps en temps mais sans plus.

Donc je vous dissée que j'et une sœur jumelle mon Alice on et jumelle mais au première abord on ne se ressemble pas nous avons la même taille la même physionomie de corps mais les cheveux brun toute les 2 mais ses tout on a un lien privilégiées qui fait que l'on ressent ce que l'autre ressent.

Notre père Charlie et beaucoup pris par son travail qu'il comble sont absence par de l'argent comme il et le plus riche de Forks il nous passe tout nos caprice aussi quand Alice a fait un caprice pour une Ferrari jaune mon père lui a achetée, de même que ma Chrysler Crossfire cabriolé.

Alice et moi n'avions pas de petit copain attitre enfin plus pour moi du moins, la meilleur amie de Alice s'appelle Rosalie elle se connaisse depuis le jardin d'enfance ce qui fait d'elle mon amie a moi aussi, ma meilleur amie s'Appelle Jane elle ressemble un peux a Rose et sans oublié notre meilleur ami Jasper qui n'et autre que le frère jumeau de Rose, il a toujours était pour nous un grand frère toujours a nous épaulée dans les moment les plus difficile de notre vie.

Rose et Jasper ont un train de vie comme le notre ils Habite ici seul depuis quelques mois leur maman était venu vivre ici pendant leur enfance prétextent que New-York n'était pas une ville bien pour des si petites personnes leur père revenais le w-e mais maintenant il était repartie pour N-Y en laissant a leurs enfant une somptueuse villa et en cadeau pour leur départ il avait offert a Jasper un Humer et a Rose une Porsche Rose.

Quand a Jane mon amie elle venais d'une famille plus modeste originaire de Forks donc les parents travail pour Charlie, elle ne roulais pas sur l'or ses sur mais on ne la laissais pas de cote pour autant d'ailleurs souvent elle me répétée que par apport au autre nous ne nous la petions pas et que nous avions le cœur sur la main,pour ne pas qu'elle ce sente en retrait vis-à-vis de nous on lui a tous payais ensemble pour son anniversaire LA mini cabriolet daonc elle revait une mauve car Jane ADORE tout ce qui et mauve.

En ce qui concerne les garçons comme je vous le disaient ni Alice ni moi n'avions de petit ami attitre mais c'était le cas aussi de Rose et Jane quand a Jasper pas de copine non plus, en faite nous étions des vrai sorteur tout le w-e nous étions de sortie et quand on voyez un mec qui nous plaisaient on agissaient comme des mecs on les utilisées puis on les laissaient comme si de rien n'était, nous aimions bien notre vie mais depuis quelque temps Alice et Jasper ce retrouvé souvent je suspecter bien que entre eux il y avait plus que de l'amitié mais ni Alice ni Jasper n'avait voulu nous le dire.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi et le soleil brillait dans le ciel, avec Alice, Rose et Jane nous avions convenu de mettre des mini jupes avec des bustier et des talons pour notre rentrée nous avions aussi convenu qua j'irai cherché Rose et que Alice irai cherché Jasper quand a Jane elle viendrais avec sa voiture car a la fin des cour elle devait ce rendre chez sa grand mère

Une fois ma jupe en jeans et mon bustier en jeans assortie enfilé je fonça chez Rose.

Ses Jasper qui vient m'ouvrit.

-Bella tu et en avance Alice n'et pas la ?

-bonjour Bella, Bonjour Jasper, tu a bien dormi Bellâtres bien Jasper merci de t'en inquiète et toi ,je lui tira la langue et entra.

-Pardon Bella bonjour.

-De rien Jasper ses pour ta spontanéité que je t'aime, et ne t'inquiète pas Japserounet ton Alicounette va arrivée je suis juste partie plus tôt que elle.

-ah d'accord mais Alice n'et pas mon Alicounette et j'et quelque choses vous dire quand Alice sera la.

-Jasper Jasper combien de temps croyais vous encore tenir avant de nous dire ca que l'on sait tous déjà.

A peine ma phrases fini qu'Alice était dans la maison.

-Quoi qu'et ce que tout le monde sais déjà ?

-Alice tout le monde sais déjà que Jasper et toi ses de l'exclusivité fini les autres mecs ou les autres femmes, mais bon si vous ne voulais pas le dire ses votre choix nous on es déjà a quoi sans tenir.

-Bella arrête tes connerie tu veux bien ca devient usent a la fin.

-D'accord ma Lili comme tu veux ,bon Jasper tu avait quelque choses a nous dire on t'écoute.

-D'accord alors comme vous le savait pendant les vacance d'êtes je suis allez chez mon oncle en Floride et j'y et fait connaissance d'une famille très très classe les Cullen il on un fils ainé qui s'appelle Emmett et des jumeau de notre âge Edward et Robert on a toujours gardé le contact soit par téléphone ou par courrier et la semaine passé il m'on appelle pour me dire qu'il venaient vivre ici car leur père a était mute a l'hôpital de Forks, donc ce matin il seront au bahut et ce serai gentils de votre part les filles de les accueillir avec moi et si il vous plaisent de les faire entré dans notre petit groupe d'amis.

Nous fies toute un signe de la tète puis nous nous mimes en route vers l'école.

Comme a chaque fois que l'on arrivé tout le monde nous regardais faut dire qu'avec nos voiture on ne passaient pas inaperçu dans le parking de l'école je vis Jane qui nous attendais adossé a ca voiture je me gara et lui sauta dans les bras.

Nous avancions toute a coté de Jasper quand nous remarquions 3 beauté fatale prés du mur du gymnase Jasper ce détacha et fonça sur eux aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de faire ma garce.

-Regardé Jasper paradé devant ses nouveaux copains on va le rendra rouge pivoine on va chacune notre tour lui faire un coin de bouche et on repart vous en dite quoi les filles.

En cœur elle me disent oui Rose y alla la premier lui faisant une bise sur le joue et lui dit de ca voix sexy.

-Alors mon beau on ce retrouve a la cafet'a midi amène tes copains si tu te sent seul.

On vis Jasper regardé Rose avec la bouche ouverte et le rouge commencé a lui monté au joue.

Ce fut au tour de Jane d'y allais, elle fis de même un coin de bouche et lui susurra assez haut.

-Mon Jaz passe une bonne matinée on ce revoit a midi a la cafet';elle lui fit un clin d'œil t s'éloigna.

Puis Alice y alla aussi lui fit un coin de bouche et lui dit avec une voix suave.

-Tu me manque déjà j'et atte d'être a midi pour te revoir.

Jasper avait atteint le rouge absolu je suis sur qu'il l'était des pied a la tète et qu'il devait ce demandé ce qui se passée je décida que mon tour était venu.

Je lui fit un coin de bouche et lui

-Et mon lapin on se revoit a la cafet'.je m'éloigna et me mordis la lèvre inferieur pour donne plus de sensation a mes parole.

Je rejoignis les filles qui était morte de rire.

Point de vue de jasper

J'avais dit aux filles que des nouveau garçons arrivé aujourd'hui et elle avait plutôt bien pris la demande que je leur avait fait de les accepte dans notre petit groupe d'amis qui entre nous n'était garni que de filles.

Arrivé au bahut je les avais vu et me précipité sur eux.

-et salut les gars comment allez vous ca fait du bien de vous voir vous pouvais pas savoir.

-Salut Jasper toi aussi tu nous a manqué alors quoi de neuf au royaume de Jasper.

Emmett n'eus pas le temps de finir ca phrases que me sœur s'approcha de moi me fit la bise et me dit d'une voix super sexy:

-Alors mon beau on ce retrouve a la cafet' a midi amène tes copains si tu te sent seul.

Je vis le garçons me regardé la bouche en formes de O et moi-même ne savait plus quoi dire j'en fus tellement sur le Q que je me mit a rougir.

Puis Jane, puis Alice et enfin Bella j'était rouge écarlate je sentait mon visage bouillir mais pourquoi me faisaient elles ca.-,quand enfin les garçons pris la parole.

-Oh putain Jasper j'avais toujours cru que tu te foutez de notre gueule en parlant de tes amie, me dit Emmett.

-Ben alors Jaz tu ne nous a même pas présenté tes amies, me dit Edward.

-Oui pas cool Jaz, me dit Robert.

-Oh ouais désole les gars alors la première la blonde qui et venu ses ma sœur Rosalie

Puis la deuxième blonde ses Jane, celle avec des cheveux brun court ses mon Alice, et ensuite Bella.

-Ah ben dit donc dit nous tout sur elles ,leurs copins,leurs études,leurs hobbys,leur style de mec,comment tu les connait tout quoi,me dit Emmett.

-Alors comme je vous les dit Rose et ma sœur elle et la meilleur amie de Alice depuis le jardin d'enfant,Alice et la sœur jumelle de bella et Jane et la meilleur amie de bella;pour les etude Rose fait des etude de mecanic-carrosserie,Alice esthetique-stylisme,Jane infirmiere pediatrique,et Bella veux devenir professeur maternel,pour les copins elles n'en on pas d'attitre meme si Alice et moi ses exclusif,Bella en avait un mes il ses produit un malheur qui a fait qu'elle ne veux plus donné d'amour a aucun mec elle s'en sert comme des Klinex,elles n'ont pas de style de mec bien precis du moins elles ne me l'on jamais dit je dirais surtout que ca depend de leur etat d'ebrieté et de leur manque,sinon ce sont les filles les plus respectable et les plus respecté de tout Forks.

A peine eus je le temps de finir ma phrase que je vis mike se disputer avec Bella alors que les autres filles était déjà en cour.

Point de vue Bella

Apres avoir bien rie avec les filles a propos de la tete de jasper je me dirigea vers ma classe quand sorti de nulle part je vis Mike.

-Et Bella mon amour tu ne ma plus resonnée depuis le week-end passées.

-Mike pauvre bouffon tu ne te rend pas compte que je ne resonne jamais au mec et encore moins a ceux qui sont un si mauvais coup.

-Mais bella je pensé que toi et moi ..

-Quoi Mike tu a vraiment cru que toi et moi on pouvais etre un couple apres une minute passée dans les toilette non mais je reve tu n'et pas mon mec ni mon genre de mec.

-Oh padon ses vrai que ton genre de mec ses plus ce pauvre Alec

Je ne sus quoi lui repondre il commenca a vraiment m'enerve mais avant que je n'et pus lui repondre Jasper arriva.

-Qu'et ce qui ce passe ici!

Mike se retourna et vis les nouveaux arrivant.

-A mais ca y et Bella la tueuse et de nouveau en course.

Puis il ce retourna sur les Cullen.

-Et les gas faite gaffe a elle ne vous en approche pas vous ne savait pas elle a tué sont ex-fiance alors si j'etais vous je ferais gaffe.

Je sentis tout mon corps tremble sur ses mots

-Comment ose tu parlé de lui comme ca je ne les pas tué je ne voulais pas ce qui ses passée et si jamais tu repense a lui ou prononce son nom je te jure que je te turer de mais propre main

J'attrappa un incroyale mal de crane quand j'entendis alice criée.

-Jaz calme la je t'en supplie ca fait vraiment mal j'en peux plus.

A la fin de ca phrases et en aussi peux de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire jazz et les Cullen était autour de moi Jaz me pris le visage entre ses mains.

-Bella regarde moi ses Jasper calme toi je t'en supplie calme toi.

Et juste apres je tomba dans les pommes,quelques instant plus tard 2 ou 3 minute tout au plus je rouvri les yeux et vu jasper toutjour a genoux devant moi.

-Bella tu m'entend.

-Oui jaz je t'entend.

-OK bon tu sais ou nous sommes et le jour que nous sommes?

-Oui jaz on et a l'ecole et on et vandredi.

-Ok a premiere vu je dirais que tout et ok croit tu pouvoir te levée et allée en cour ou tu veux que je te ramene?

-NON je vais allée en cour.

Je me leva tant bien que mal quand tout a coup une voix retentis dans le couloir.

-Tient tient mais ne seraise pas Swan et Hale dans le couloir mais attendez il sontt accompagne de ?tient vous etes les nouveau les Cullen que faite vous dans le couloir alors que vos cours on commencé il y a déjà 10 minutes.

-Monsieur excuses nous mais Bella ne se sentais pas bien alors on et reste avec elle.

-D'accord monsieur Hale mais je vous laisse 5 minute pour rejoindre vos cours respectif sinon ce sera sanction allez zou zn cour.

Nous allions chacun dans notre direction pour rejoindre nos cours ma matinée ce passa bien et vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitres 2

Il était midi je me dirigea pour rejoindre mon groupe a la cafet.

En entrent dans la cafet je les vis a notre table habituelle avec les Cullen je les avait completement oublié eux.

-Salut la compagnies,leur dis-je en m'assayant.

-Hey bella comment te sen tu?me dit jaz

-Impec,je me retourna sur les Cullen,alors bonjour je suis Bella desole pour ce matin on n'a pas fait connaissance mais ca a etaient plus fort que nous de faore ca a Jasperounet.

A l'evocation de son surnom ils se mire a rire et enfin les filles virent s'assoir.

-Alors les Cullen vu que l'on ne vous connait que sous votre nom je vous presente Rosalie,Alice et Jane les filles je vous presente.

-Euh oui pardon je suis Robert voici mon frere Edward et mon autres freres Emmett il nous firent un signe de la main que nous leur rendons puis jasper pris la parole.

-Alors les gas comment ca se fait que vous veniez au bahut un vendredi?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de repondre que je me leva regarda Japser et lui hurla.

-QU'ET CE QUE TU A DIT REPETE UN PEUX.

Je vis Japser soupirer.

-J'et dit vendredi par pitie bella ne faitent pas ca.

Je me retourna sur les filles on ce regarda et cria.

-VENDREDI COCO LOCCO ALICE MUSIQUE.

Pendant que alice fouillais son sac je regarda les garcon et leur dit PLATEAUX

Point de vue Jasper.

Oh mon dieu qu'et ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire vendredi ca pourrait paraitre pour toute personne normale un jour de la semaine comme tout les autres mais pas pour les filles cela veux dire sortie danse drague.

La toute suite je vis les Cullen me regardé incredule je soupira.

-Bon les gas tirer vos plateaux de la si vous voulais mange quelque choses apres leur follie.

-Leur quoi et pourquoi me dit Emmett.

-Et bien le temps qu'alice trouve son mp3 et tu comprendra et le pourquoi ses que la table va leur servire de podium.

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur en dire plus que déjà Jane et Bella ce mirent a crie

p.d.

Je regarda Alice qui sorti son mp3 et avec Jane on sauta sur nos pieds et crions

-MORIJTO SONG.

On monta sur la table et alice et rose nous rejoint la music ressonna quand nous nous collions toutes les quatres et commencions a danse colle serre langoureusement.

Nous avions dansé sans nous arrêtée de temps en temps nous jetions un œil au gracon juste assis en bas de nos pieds les Cullen nous regardaient la bouche ouverte alors que Japser lui cacher son visage

Une fois la music fini nous repimes nos place comme si de rien n'était nous nous jetions un regard alors que les garcons n'avait pas bouger d'un cil et éclations de rire et je leur dit.

-Et les gars vous avait vu un revenant ou quoi et toi Jaz ne fait pas ca tu sais tres bien ce que le mot vendredi signifie pour nous non?depuis le temps.

-Oh oui je sias ce que cela veux dire mais vous auriez pu leur cacher ca

-Oh sil te plait il faut bien qu'ils ce mettent dans l'ambiance pour ce soir.

-Ce soir mais il y a quoi ce soir,nous demanda Emmett.

Il me faisais rire ce Emmett ce gros nounours a toujours etre etonne de tous ce fut Rose qui lui répondis .

-Et bien mon grand ce soir comme nous l'avons dit ses soirée Coco loco,boite de nuit,vous en pensaient quoi vous voulais etre nos invité V.I.P ce soir ?

-Je veux mon n'veu,nous cria Emmett.

-Euh perso les boite ses pas du tout mon truc,nous dit Robert.

-Pff pas mon truc non plus mais disons que je n'et rien de mieux a faire alors pourquoi pas.

Je pris la parole et les regarda tous et lleur dit.

-Ok alors Robert de un tu na pas le choix,et de deux je deteste que l'on me dise non,alors pour vous les garcon ce sera chez Alice et moi pour 21h tapante et sans discusion.

Je n'avais pas laisse le choix a Robert car je savais que lui et Edward était jumeaux et que Alice et moi détestions etre separer pendant que l'une était a la maison et l'aqutre en soirée.

-Bon les filles et moi vous laissons car on va faire du SHOPPING.

Emmett et son air ahuri nous regarda et nous dit.

-Et vos cours les filles on fait le mur pour du Shopping.

Rose reprit la parole.

-Sache gros nounours que nous ne faisons jamais le mur que pour nous les etude sont au dessus de tout mais que nous avons programmes les horaire pour que le vendredi nous n'ayons plus de Cours apres midi le seul fait et que nous venons dejeuner avec Jasper pour ne pas qu'il soit seul et a la merci de toutes les folles en chaleur qui sont dans cette pièces.

Nous nous levions en meme temps et fimes un baiser sur la joue de chaques garcons et leurs lancions en partant un A tantot.

Point de vue Jasper.

Les filles avait quitter la cafet'quand je me retourna sur les Cullen.

-Vous vous rendais pas compte les gars elle vous invite V.I.P des le premier jour vous avait du bol et Robert vient je t'en prie tu va t'amuser le Coco loco na striquetement rien a voir avec les autres boite ou tu a pu mettre les pieds.

-Jasper sache que ce que je deteste dans ce genre d'endroit ses leur music de fou qu'il y passent.

Le poussa un soupir et les regarda tour a tour.

-Dans leurs boite il n'y a pas de houses pas de tectonique soit que des music que tout le monde ecoute et la touche de Bella au moment des slows il y a plusieurs classic qui y passe vous allais adore.

Edward pris la parole pour la premiere fois depuis notre entrée a la cafet'

-Jasper quelques questions se pose a moi me permettrais tu de te les possé.

-et bien oui du moins je repondrais a celle que je peux.

-Ok on peux tous t'en possé des question,me demanda Emmett et Robert en meme temps je leur répondis que oui par un hochement de tete.

-quand tu dit leur boite et la touche Bella on dirais que la boite et a elles.-moi je vaus savoir si elles dansent toujours comme ca.

-et moi ou ce trouve la maison de Bella et pourquoi nous devons allez si tot?

-bon alors je répondrais a une questiona la fois,pour commence Edward oui la boite et a nous 5 en fait le père de Bella et l'homme le plus riche de Forks et avec sa femme ils avait peur de laissée Bella et Alice la nuit seul a Port-angeles leur père leur a offert une boite de nuit pour ne plus ce soucié de ca mais par grandeur d'ames quand Alice et Bella quand leur parnet leur on donné l'acte de notoriéte elle on tenue a mettre le nom de Rose,celui de Jane et le mien sur l'acte donc ses notre boite de nuit,donc les filles on mit un point g'honneur de tout surbeiller aussi chacune d'elles a une chonsons attitre un cocktail que les berman on prenommé comme elle quand au videur ce fus un vrai defiller de top modele enfin je ne vous endit pas plus vous verrais apr vous-même,en ce qui conserne leur logement vous avait du le voir en entrent dans la ville il t a juste apress le panneau forks une etandue de sapin au milieu de abre en fait si vous regardez bien ses la que ce cache l'entree de la maison des Swan,mais je passerais vous cherche pour vous montre comme ca la prochaine fois vous pourrais y allez seul,le pourquoi du fait que l'on doivent y aleez su tot et que on va surement faire une avant soiree chez elles et de plus elles vont descendre avec uen vingtaine de tenue avant dans choisir une,voila je vais laissé un voile de mistere planné et ne pas vous raconté toutes la vie des filles a leurs place.

Point de vue de bella..

Cela faisaient plus de deux heures que nous etions dans les magasin quand enfin nous sommes tomber d'accord sur plusieurs tenue pour ce soir quoi que les filles avait decidées de mettre une petite robe uktra sexy pas plus long qu'une tenique Rose l'avais pris en rouge elle trouvé que ca la rendais cent fois plus sexy,alice la pris en noir,Jane en mauve et moi en turquoise nous avions achete des accesoir en tout genre et des chausssure de manifique escarpin noir verni pour nous toutes et bien sur les meme,en ressortant de la boutique de chaussure nous décidâmes de nous arreteées prendre un cafe.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien quand Jane dit:

-Alors vous en pensées quoi des Cullen?

-Je les trouve cool meme si on a pas eu beaucoup le temps de faire plus amploe connaissance,mais je pense que pour Jasper on doit faire un effort pour apprendre a les connaitres.

-moi je dit que bella a raisons le pauvre sa vie ne doit par tourner autrour de nous il doit voir d'autres mec meme si il voit de temps a autres Jacb,en plus je trouve Emmett intéressent.(rose)

Nouis etions pour pas changer une fois de plus toutes d'accord.

-bon ses pas tout ca mais je vis de me rappeler que l'on a pas dit a Jasper de les prévenir sur le themes de la soirée de ce soir,je vais lui envoyez un sms et au cas ou on fonce dans le magasin pour hommes et on leuir prend des dessus sexy!(alice)

Elle tripota son telephone pour l'envois du message et nous partimes dans la boutique d'hommes.

Nous entrions dans le magasin et comme je m'en douter ce sont des hommes qui le tenais nous primes 4 debardeur hyper moulant un blanc,un gris,un noir,et un rouge,en espèrent qu'ils mette des jeans,puis alice decida que le debardeur était assez elle pris des chapeaux et des lunette de soleil une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite nous sortimes du mag et nous dirigions dans nos voiture.

Point de vue de jasper.

J'Était dans ma derniere demi heure de cours qui j'en suis sur avais duré au moins 3 heure tellement elle était longue,quand je sentis dans ma poche mon telephone vibrais,je me raidis j'avais toujours cette reaction quand je santais mon telephone et sachant que les filles était parties,oui vous allez me dire un peux parano le Jasper mais ses plutôt mon cote protecteur qui prend le dessus a chaque fois,je le sorti donc discrètement et regarda.

_Hey mon Japser,tu n'as pas oublié de p^revenir tes amis du themes de la soirée de ce soir si comme je le prense tu ne sait plus de quoi il s'agit dit leur de mettre un jeans je m'occupe du reste_

_Biz j't'…..a tantot 20 Heure pile.;-)_

Ouf il n'y avais rien de grave,enfin a moitié j'avais beau reflechir je ne me souvient plus sur quoi le theme de la soirée était bassée,predu dans mes penssé je n'entendis pas la cloche sonné,avant que Tyler ne vienne me parlé.

-Et Jasper tu pense a quoi les cours sont fini!

-Hein,Oh rien,juste a ce soir.

-Oh vous sortais?

-Ouais comme tout les vendredi et toi tu fait quoi?

-Ben pour changer je passerais bien au club ce soir en plus ca va etre chaud comme soirée.

-Oui comme tu dit,mais sur quoi était bassé cette soirée je ne pouvais pas le demande a Tyler il m'auras traitais de mauvais patron je fis comme si de rien était et sorti de la classe.

Une fois sur le parking je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de voiture et que aucune des filles n'était revenu me cherche heureusement pour moi les Cullen était toujours dans le parking je m'approcha d'eux.

-Et jasperont,si avec mes freres on ne se trompe pas-tu n'as pas de voiture pour rentré chez toi alors on veux bien faire le taxi si ca te dit.

-Emmett,sil te plait dit moi que tu va laisser tomber le surnom debile que les filles m'on donné.

-Nan je compte t'apelle comme ca apartir de …..maintenant jusqu'à la fin de ta vie!rire sarcastique.

Je soupira et leva les yeux,je me retourna sur Edward et lui dit.

-Ok je monte avec vous mais tu garde le gros nounours loin de moi,ah oui et avant que je n'oublie pour ce soir un jeans et exigee de la part des filles.

Nous monties en voiture et rentrions pour quelques heure seulement chez nous.

Poit de vue de alice.

Noux etions rentrée bella et moi nous avions fait un peux de menage dans la maison depuis que maman était partie a Bora-Bora nous nous occupions des tache menagere mais ca fesais quelques jour que nous les avions laissais en plan.

Mon elephone sonna.

-Alice ses Myron,dit je regardais le site de la boite on a encore rien decide pour le theme de la semaine prochaine ni de la semaine d'apres ca serais bien de ce decide pour pouvoir lancer les invitations quand dit tu ?

-Oh Myron tu a raisons ecoute on en a discuter pout la semaine prochaine on voudrais une themes carnaval je sais que ce n'et plus carnaval mais tu voit on veux ce deguisse quand pense tu ?

-Et bien je dit ue ces une excelente idée rien que de t'enten,dre dire ca j'et déjà leins d'idée en tete pour les flyers,donc ca ses fait et pour la semaine suivante dit moi.

-Et bien comme ce sera les vacance de Pâques on a penser a une soirée Hawai ou quelque choses comme ca on veux que ce soit en maillot de bain avec des cocotier et du sable ca t'inspire ou pas ?

-Oh plus que tu ne croit j'et aussi pleins d'idée je te montre ca demain si ca vous dit ?

-Ouaip no problem mais pour dans 3 semaine on a encore aucune idée réfléchis de ton cote a ce que l'on pourrais faire tu veux bien?

-Ouaip et j'et une propositions a vous faire mais vous diraient ca demain,bon a tantot et bonne soirée.

-Ouais a tantot,a tant que j'y pense prévient vince et myrco que si ce soir un nouveau au nom de Seth ce presente en disant qu'il vient pour son premier jour de travail ses vrai ses un ami de Jacob qui cherche un boulot et Bella lui a propose la place de serveur.

-Ok je les prévient vous serait la a quel heure.

-Et bien je pense que l'on sera sur place vers minuit,von je te laisse car Rose et arrivée et on va ce preparer a toute biz

Je raccrocha et alla ouvrire a Rose qui venais d'arrive accompagne de Jane.

On pris un cafe avant de nous preparer comme notre rituel habituel nous oblige on mit un mots a Japser d'utiliser ca cle et de faire comme chez lui car nous etions entrain de nous preparer.

Nous nous préparions a la maison pas que nous n'aimions pas la maison de Rose ni celle de Jane mais nous avions 4 salle de bain c'etais plus facile pour nous 4.

Une fois nos douche prisent nous nous retrouvions toutes les 4 dans ma chambre avec juste un essuie autour du corps et des cheveux le fantasme de plus d'un homme m'a dit un jour Jasper.

Nous mimes le mp 3 sur son emplis et le mimes a fond et nous nous habillons tout en nous trémoussant sur le rytmes de nous chansons prefere.

Je nous avais choisi de robe des plus sexy et tres tres court comme je savais que nous ne pourrions pas nous empêchée de montée sur le bar nous avions pris de mini mini short pour mettrent en dessus.

Une fois nos vetement passée et toujours en nous déhanchent sur la music nous nous coiffions chacune de nous avec un chignon mais different pour chacune de nous puis le maquillage et le parfum une fois pretent nous restions dans ma chambre pour discutée.

Rosalie pris la parole la premiere.

-Alors les filles comment avait vous et surtotu avec qui avait vous oprevus de finir la soirée.

Ces la que je pris la parole en premiere et que je fis une enorme boulette.

-Et bien moi je dirais que je vais finir ronde comme une queu de carotte et je vais finir ici meme avec Jasper.

Les filles me regarda toutes la bouche ouverte quand Jane pris la parole.

-Et bien alice quand au fait que tu sera bourrer nous nous en doutions mais quand au faite que tu va la finir avec Jasper j'en était moins sur tu ne nous avait pas dit que c'était exclusif entre vous.

-Je..euh..ce..non…

-Oh allez alice on te fait marchées on s'en doutée depuis un petit temps que c'était comme ca entre toi et mon frere ne dit pas le contraire mais pour ma par etant ta meilleur amie j'aurais crue que tu me l'aurais dit je suis decue oui decue.

-Oh rose cherie je ne voulais pas de décevoir mais en fait….ses vrai que j'adore le fait que Jasper et moi soyins exclusif mais piur etre franche je ne sais pas ce que ressent ton frere pour moi nous n'en avons jamais discuté ses juste pour ca que je ne vous et rien dit…ne m'en voulais pas sil vous plait…je ne pourrais6 jamais vous cacher quelque choses sauf si je ne suis pas sur de mes sentiments.

Bella cette fois pris la parole.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu l'aime ou pas?

-Si si je suis sur d'etre amoureuse de lui mais je ne suis pas sur que mon amour soit aussi fort que le tien et celui de…

Je vis bella avoir les larmes au yeux

-Bella nonb je suis desole je ne voulais pas parlé de lui.

-Non alice ne t'en veux pas ces juste que ses toujours aussi dur d'entendre son prenom meme apres 6 mois,enfin revenons en a toi,Alice ca se voit comme un nez en pleins millieu du visage que lui et toi etes amouraux fou l'un de l'autre d'ailleur je croit qu'il va faire une attaque en nous voyent habille comme ca!

Bella avais raison j'etais folle amoureuse de Jasper mais je ne lui avais jamais rien dit a ce sujet et lui non plus d'ailleur,_note a moi-même discuter avec Jasper de notre relations et de nos sentiments._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitres 3

Point de vue de jasper

Accompagné des Cullen nous arrivions chez Alice et Bella, et comme je le pense toutes la maison était éclairée même les pièces ou je suis sur quelles n'avais pas était je présentée déjà leur excitations de sortir mais je n'avais toujours pas retrouve la mémoire en ce qui concerné le thème de la soirée je gara ma voiture a l'entrée du garage car comme Rose l'avais dit si elle prévoyait une soirée VIP ses que nous ne partirions pas avec nos voiture.

Une fois descendu de voiture la grosse voix d'Emmett ce fis entendre.

-Bordel je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrais avoir une plus grande et belle maison que la notre il faudrait la faire voir a Carlisle pour lui montrais que Esmée n'avais pas encore vu trop grand pour la notre!

Nous éclations tous de rire quand Edward dit.

-J'aurais cru qu'elles avaient une maison un peux plus modeste qui leur ressemble un peux plus.

-Ouais mais en même temps elle ressemble tellement a Renée, ses sur que les filles et Charlie ce serais contente d'un cottage telle que leur ancienne maison mais c'était trop petit selon leur mére, mais entre nous vous n'avait encore rien vu!

-Comment ca encore rien vu qu'et ce que cette maison peux cacher d'autre on voit tout a travers toutes ces vitres ?

-Oui je sais Robert mais elle cacher quelques trucs comme un énorme dressing ou il faut presque un plan pour ne pas si perdre, une piscine de taille olympique, un jaccuzzi, une salle de cinema, une salle de sport et d'autre trucs que vous découvrirez plus tard j'en suis sur.

-Enfin si on revient un jour bien sur parce que je ne crois pas que leurs parents nous laisserons revenir.

- Oh détrompez-vous, Charlie et très rarement à la maison quand a Renée elle doit être dans les Caraïbe !

Ils firent tout les 3 une « Oh d'accord »

-Mais ne vous inquiété pas leurs parents sont comme les miens, il croyant que l'aspect financier et bien mieux que leurs amour, oui je sais vous allez dire que ces triste mais on a grandi comme ca donc sa ne nous dérange pas, on va même dire que quand ils nous font des signe de tendresse on en et même choqués.

Quand je vis la tète des garçons je ne pus m'empêche d'éclater de rire on aurait dit qu'il avais vu un extraterrestre.

-Bon on y va ou vous conté passé la soirée dans le garage.

-Ouais on y va on ne va pas faire attendre ces demoiselle quand même on a était élevé mieux que ca!dit Emmett

Je le regarda Emmett avec la bouche ouverte quand il me dit.

-Quoi !

Je cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui dire.

-Tu crois vraiment que ces elles qui vont nous attendre?Ses une blague?Ta pas une mère a la maison?

Ces au tour des garçons de me regarde avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage quand Emmett me dit.

-Oui je crois vraiment qu'elles vont nous attendre, non ses pas une blague et Oui ma mère vis a la maison, pourquoi?

Je soupira.

-Alors il va vraiment falloir que je face votre éducations en ce qui concerne les filles qui sont dans cette maisons.

Enfin Edward repris ses esprit et me dit

-Et bien les filles nous attendrons, dit nous tout Jasper tu as titillé ma curiosité.

Je leur fis un petit sourire en coin pris une grande inspiration et leur dit enfin.

-Alors je suis a 100% sur que quand nous aurons passé la porte du garage sur la porte d'entrée il fera écrit:Japser_ utile ta clé on et en haut entrai de ce préparer si ca te dit on et en haut mais tu risque encore de devenir rouge en nous voyant!_je vous expliquerais pourquoi âpres on entendra aussi la music résonne avant même d'entrée car ici ses insonorisé, une fois entré on risque de voir une des filles passé dans le couloir en sous vêtement pour ma part je vous dirais de ne pas regarde vers le haut si vous ne voulais pas devenir rouge ecarlate,on devra encore attendre une bonne demi heure, avant que la music ne s'arrête une fois la music fini elle descendrons chacune leurs tour avec des démarche félines, pour nous faire voir leur tenue une fois qu'elles seront toutes dans le salon, on aura droit au tarif de plat a emporte et nous devrons choisir la diner, puis la music reviendra et elle vont repartir dans leur délire vers 22h 30 le chauffeur fera son apparitions, et nous monterons en voiture jusque notre soirée qui s'éternisera jusqu'à l'aube, mais n'ayait pas peur si a un moment de la soirée vous voulais rentré le chauffeur ce fera un plaisir de vous ramené ici.

-Okais bon ses moi ou je trouve cette situations …bizarre?dit Edward

Emmett et moi éclations de rire quand à Robert il avait l'air apeuré.

-Bon si on y allé vous verrez bien sur place.

-Ouais mais ta oublié de nous raconte quelques choses Jasper.

-Oh je t'en supplie Robert ne me fait pas dire ca.

Je les regarda tour à tour il avait tous les 3 un sourcil en l'air et une petit rire en coin.

-Ok, bon alors voila la première fois que les filles m'on laissé un papier sur la porte il faisait ecrit_:japser il y a une clé en dessous du paillasson utilise la pour entré et vient nous rejoindre en haut. Quand_ je suis entré je suis monté la music allais si fort qu'elles ne m'on pas entendu frapper a la porte de la chambre elles ne m'ont pas entendu j'et donc décidé d'entré, ce que je vis….je suis passé par toute les couleurs elle entait en…en sous-vêtements quand les filles on remarqué ma présence elle ce son marré quand a ma sœur elle mon insulté je suis redescendu dans le salon et et attendu, je ne suis plus jamais remonté quand elle ce préparer.

Ils étaient tout les 3 mort de rire, je fulminer et leur dit.

-Bon on y va!

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée comme je l'avais prédit il y avait un mot et la music était à fond, une fois la music arrête elles descendirent toute les 4 en même temps quand je les vis mon sang ne fis qu'un tour.

-NON MAIS SES UNE BLAGUE J'ESPERE VOUS N'IRAIS NULLE PART HABILLE COMME CA SES SUR!

Je lança un regard aux garçons et vu qu'il les regardés la bouche a moitié ouvert si on avait était dans un cartoon leurs yeux serais sorti de leur orbite leurs langue trainerais a terre.

_Point de vue de Bella._

On avait passées au moins 3 heure pour ce préparer on avait enfilées nos micro robe sous lesquelles Alice nous avait quand même laissées enfiler des micro-shorts au cas où.

Quand nous sommes descendu nous nous doutions que Jasper avait mis les garçons au courant de nos habitude donc on avait décidé de descendre toute en même temps et la réaction de Jasper a était a la hauteur de ce que l'on s'attendait.

-NON MAIS SES UNE BLAGUE J'ESPERE VOUS N'IRAIS NUL PART Habillées COMME CA!

Nous nous mimes a nous regardées puis levions les épaule en regardions les garçons eux aussi avait l'expression que nous voulions.

Puis comme personne ne parlés je me retourna sur Jasper et lui dit.

-Jasper Hale si tu pense que tu va nous faire nous changer tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mais jusqu'au coude, alors va y fait ta crises de grand frère qu'âpres on soit tranquille et qu'on puisse passés une bonne soirée.

-Mais vos robe, enfin micro-robe, sil vous plait vous ne pouvait pas elle crie au viole.

Nous regardâmes Jasper choquer de ce qui venez de dire mais en même temps c'était tout lui ca, je décida de le rendre encore plus fou.

-Jasper il y a longtemps que tu la vue mais regarde bien.

Je pris le bord de ma robe et le souleva au dessus de mon ventre.

Il ouvrit la bouche et une fois ma jupe relevée il nous regarda et dit.

-Ok les filles autant pour moi je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu des shorts en dessous.

-Pas de problème Jasper mais à prochaine fois avant de juger demandes-tu fait ca trop souvent à mon gout.

Les filles leur on fait un signe de tète pour leur dire que j'avais raison, quand Emmett sorti de ca transe et nous dit.

-Trop souvent il le fait vraiment souvent ou ses vous qui vous habillé souvent comme ca.

Rose pris la parole.

-Pourquoi ca t'intéresse de savoir comment on s'habille.

Emmett la regarda et devient rouge et dit tout bas mais tout le monde a pu l'entendre.

- Euh ses justes que je ne sais pas si mon cœur le supportera.

Nous nous mime tous à éclater de rire.

Personne ne répondis a Emmett quand soudain une idée traversa mon esprit je regarda Alice qui avant même que je lui dise me fit un « oui » de la tète.

-Alors les garçons on va être obligée de vous dévoilé quelques petit truc sur votre pot Jasper, allez venais.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le salon, je me dirigea vers une grande photo que ma mère avait pris de de nous 5 quand nous avions 5 ans je la tira et les regarda tous.

-Alors asseyez vous on va vous dévoilé une partie de nous qui et dans ce coffre la dernière fois ou il a était ouvert c'était l'année passée.

Tous le monde s'assis sous Alice et moi qui ouvrions le coffre, une fois tout les sachets ressorti et posée sur la table on les regarda ainsi que les dates et les intitulée.

-Alors on vous explique quand nous étions petit nous cachions tout nos secret dans nos dressing jusqu'u jour ou notre mère et tombée dessus et la elle a décidé de nous faire notre coffre fort secret pour mettre tout nos trésor on a commence à le faire quand nous avions 5 ans sers pour ca que cette photo et la, nous allons vous dévoilée nos secret mais si un seul de nos secret sort d'ici nous vous tuerons, leur dit-je en éclatant de rire en voyant le premier sachet et l'intituler.

-Alors voila quand nous avions 5 ans notre premier secret était que nous allions toutes les 4 épouser Jasper quand nous serions en âge et ceci et la preuve signé de nos main que Jasper nous marie toutes. J'étais ainsi que tout les autres morte de rire.

Edward ce retourna sur Jasper et lui dit avec le peux de sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir.

-Jasper et tu au courant que la polygamie et interdite chez nous, et encore plus le mariage consanguins.

Jasper à son tour essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

-Disons que a 5ans tu veux faire plaisir a tout le monde et j'étais prêt à toutes les epousée, mais maintenant je suis au courant et j'et essayez déjà la marchandise donc ses bon.

Alice repris son sérieux et dit

-Alors celui-ci, ses la première crises que Jasper nous a fait quand nous avions 12ans vous vous rappelée les filles ses le cadeau que ma mère nous a fait a son retour de Tahiti, ses notre premier bikini notre mère en avais ramenées 4 on était aux anges alors on la mis pour allez a la piscine quand nous sommes sortie rose et moi en première de la cabine juste devant Jazz il et devenu complètement dingue et nous a hurler que lui vivant on ne ce promènerais pas nues dans un lieu public que heureusement pour lui Bella et Jane était plus réaliste que nous avec leurs maillot une pièces mais quand elles sont sorties il et passée par toutes les couleurs et a voulu que l'on ce change mais têtues comme nous 4 ca n'existe pas et sans un regard pour lui nous sommes partie dans le bassins bon ok on et pas restées plus de 20 min car Jasper en avais marre de devoir contenir ses nerf pour ne pas casser la gueule a tous les mec qui nous mater ou nous sifflées, en fait en y réfléchissant ses aussi a cause de lui que l'on et jamais retourné a la piscine et que nos parents nous on construit des piscine ici, voila a qui la tour les filles.

Nous étions tous mort de rire sauf Emmett qui semblait une fois de plus réfléchir à ce que nous venions de dire.

-Euh….les filles…

Et toutes en cœur nous lui répondions en nous retournant sur lui.

-Ouiiiiii Emmett qui a-t-il pour te faire plaisir.

-Je reflechissée a ce que vous venais de dire vous étiez a deux par cabine ?Ses ca j'et bien compris?

La phrases d'Emmett nous fit une fois de plus éclater de rire Edward lui mit un coup de coude et lui dit.

-Emmett ma parole tes un obsedé, ses pas possible !

Nous continuons ainsi notre petit jeux en passent en revue les strings les tampons les micros jupe les décolleter quand tout un coup Jasper nous demanda de faire autre choses car il en avait assez que l'on ne se paye que ca tète.

Pour nous mettre en formes nous avons décide de joue a « je n'et jamais ».

Alice revient avec les bouteilles d'alcool et les menu de traiteur pour commande à manger avant de joués.

Une fois commande passée nous asseyons sur le sol et commencions a joue je décida de laissée Emmett l'obsédée commencé le jeu.

-Je n'et jamais était arrêté par la police en état d'ébriété.

Rose et moi nous mettions à boire et oui on n'était pas des anges que voulez vous.

-Je n'et jamais embrassé Jasper!(Edward)

Cette fois toutes les filles sauf rose on bu, ce fut au tour de Robert.

-Je n'et jamais portais de string une fois de plus nous bûmes toutes ainsi que Jasper et Emmett.

Emmett nous dit.

-Quoi me regardé pas comme ca je ne veux pas mourir con.

Quand a Jasper tout ce qu'il nous dit et.

-Ces la faute de Alice c'était pour un pari.

Vient le tour de Rose je savais que les choses sérieuses allez enfin commencer.

-Je n'et jamais fait l'amour dans une cabine d'essayage.

Je la regarda et lui dit dans un murmure « _traitresse »_et me mit à boire a notre plus grand étonnement a tous Jane bu aussi je ne pus m'empêche de me retourné sur elle et de lui dire.

-QUOI AVEC QUI ET QUAND ET OU.

Je n'en revenais pas moi qui croyez que Jane était le plus raisonnable de nous toutes je ne suis bien trompez su ce coup.

-Ben quoi il n'y a pas que vous qui savais vous amuse en ce qui concerne le qui et bien Tyler et quand il y a 4ou5 mois et c'étais chez Armani je crois mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Je serais les circonstances de cela tôt ou tard elle ses d'ailleurs quand ayant fait cela elle sera obligée de tout me dire.

Ce fut au tour de Jane.

-Je n'et jamais courue a poil dans un stade rempli de supporter.

Et voila Jane avait ca revanche sur Rose ce qui ne nous a pas étonné étant que Emmett aussi boivent.

A mon tour.

-Je n'et jamais surpris mon frère ou ma sœur entrain de faire l'amourrrr.

Et voila première vengeance pour moi Rosalie quand avait surpris son frère entrain de s'envoyez en l'air était arrivée a la maison en pleure et rouge tomate elle déteste parler de cela.

Tout le monde bu sauf Alice et moi Jane me regarda et bu un coup, je la regarda et lui dit.

-Oh non ne me dit pas que tu…

-Ouais m'zèle et c'était même avec toi.

Oh non j'étais morte de honte mon petit jeux c'étais retournée contre moi mais personne ne releva

Nous fumes arrêtés par le livreur qui nous amena nos plat chinois qui je dois l'avouée me fera le plus grand bien car j'avais déjà bien bu avec ce jeux il faudrait d'ailleurs que je songe a proposé un autre jeu sinon je ne serais plus en mesure d'allais nul par.

Pendant le diner nous parlions de tout et de rien quand je me pencha sur Alice et lui souffla a l'oreille.

-Regarde comment Rose regarde Emmett ca va être chaud ce soir.

-Tu la dit gooffy.

-Ses pour ca que je pense qu'on pourrait partir dans le délire du jeu de la bouteille.

Alice claqua des mains et me dit.

-Oui ce sera marrant de les voir s'embrasse en plus ca reste bien dans l'ambiance 10-15 ans que nous avons.

Je fis un clin d'œil a Alice et débarrassa la table et revient avec une bouteille vide.

-Pour Continue dans la même ambiance on va jouer au jeu de la bouteuille, les seuls différences ses que si on tombe sur son frère ou sa sœur on ne l'embrasse pas mais on dit une vérité sur soit, ca vous tente, hurla Alice

Tout le monde répondit oui et ce mit en rond autour de la table.

Le premier à faire tourné la bouteille fut Jane et tomba sur moi Emmett éclata de rire.

-Oh je suis sur que vous n'oserais Emmett.

-Ses très mal connaitre Bella et Jane, mon Rose.

-Pff de toute façon ce n'et jamais qu'un effleurement de lèvres ca va ses pas la mort. (Emmett)

Alice le regarda puis dit:

-Ses comme ca que tu vois ce qui va ce passée, et bien mon grand détrompe toi certes il n'y aura pas de léchage d'amygdale mais ce baiser va te donne la chair de poule et va te montre dans quoi VOUS vous êtes embarquer.

Emmett ne dit plus rien et nous regarda la bouche ouverte tandis que je regarda Jane et lui fit un clin d'œil, notre baiser ce fit langoureux comme celui que l'on donnerait a son petit ami sans toutefois que nos langue ne ce rencontre bien évidement une fois fini je me retourna sur les Cullen et je les vis nous regardé avec des yeux rond et il avait du mal d'avaler leur salive puis Emmett pris la parole.

-Euh tout le monde doit embrasser comme ca.

Nous éclations de rire puis Jasper pris la parole.

-Bien sur Emmett tu croyais quoi qu'on allée ce contenté d'un baiser digne d'un enfant de 10 ans?

-Euh oui, ses que….

-Ses que quoi mon grand aurais tu peur de nous embrassées?(Rose)

-Non non pas du tout ses juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour mon cerveau.

Edward éclata de rire et dit à Emmett.

-Ses pour ton cerveau ou pour tes hormone que ce ne sera pas bon?

Emmett éclata de rire à son tour et dit.

-Euh tu a raison pour les deux surement, bon allais on joue ses au tour de Bella si je me trompe.

Je lança la bouteille et tomba sur Robert il me regarda un peux pétrifie

- Allez Robert je ne vais pas te manger en plus ces toi qui a dit oui pour jouer.

Il poussa un soupir et me regarda.

- Ok allons-y.

Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de la même façon que je l'avais fait avec Jane.

Une fois le baiser fini Emmett et Edward le regarda et dit.

-Alors c'était comment.

Robert devient rouge pivoine et le seul son qui sorti de ca bouche fut.

-WAHOUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Il lança a son tour la bouteille et tomba sur Edward on les regarda sachant qu'il n'oserait pas.

Comme il ne disait ni ne faisais rien Rose pris les choses en main une fois de plus.

-Bon on ses que vous ne vous embrasserais pas donc tu dois nous dire une vérité sur toi, mais ce que l'on veut savoir ses, à quelle âge a tu eux ta première relation sexuel.

Nous vîmes tous robert réfléchir après quelque minute Rose repris.

-(Soupir), quand je dis ca je ne parle pas de main au panier, ni de broute minou, je parle du plaisir de la chair de vos deux corps en fusions de toi en elle de

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rose finir je vis bien l'embarra de robert.

-Rose ca va il a compris pas besoin de faire le tour de ton dico pour ca.

-Oui Rose Bella a raison tu l'embarrasse par contre comme vous deviez être 2 a vous embrassé la question et pour vous 2!

Ah Alice et ca curiosité maladive quoi que en y réfléchissant bien moi aussi je voulais savoir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Petit jeux embarrassant._

Je fis un clin d'œil a Alice et débarrassa la table et revient avec une bouteille vide.

-Pour Continue dans la même ambiance on va jouer au jeu de la bouteuille, les seuls différences ses que si on tombe sur son frère ou sa sœur on ne l'embrasse pas mais on dit une vérité sur soit, ca vous tente, hurla Alice

Tout le monde répondit oui et ce mit en rond autour de la table.

Le premier à faire tourné la bouteille fut Jane et tomba sur moi Emmett éclata de rire.

-Oh je suis sur que vous n'oserais Emmett.

-Ses très mal connaitre Bella et Jane, mon Rose.

-Pff de toute façon ce n'et jamais qu'un effleurement de lèvres ca va ses pas la mort. (Emmett)

Alice le regarda puis dit:

-Ses comme ca que tu vois ce qui va ce passée, et bien mon grand détrompe toi certes il n'y aura pas de léchage d'amygdale mais ce baiser va te donne la chair de poule et va te montre dans quoi VOUS vous êtes embarquer.

Emmett ne dit plus rien et nous regarda la bouche ouverte tandis que je regarda Jane et lui fit un clin d'œil, notre baiser ce fit langoureux comme celui que l'on donnerait a son petit ami sans toutefois que nos langue ne ce rencontre bien évidement une fois fini je me retourna sur les Cullen et je les vis nous regardé avec des yeux rond et il avait du mal d'avaler leur salive puis Emmett pris la parole.

-Euh tout le monde doit embrasser comme ca.

Nous éclations de rire puis Jasper pris la parole.

-Bien sur Emmett tu croyais quoi qu'on allée ce contenté d'une baiser digne d'un enfant de 10 ans?

-Euh oui, ses que….

-Ses que quoi mon grand aurais tu peur de nous embrassées?(Rose)

-Non non pas du tout ses juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour mon cerveau.

Edward éclata de rire et dit à Emmett.

-Ses pour ton cerveau ou pour tes hormone que ce ne sera pas bon?

Emmett éclata de rire à son tour et dit.

-Euh tu a raison pour les deux surement, bon allais on joue ses au tour de Bella si je me trompe.

Je lança la bouteille et tomba sur Robert il me regarda un peux pétrifier

-Allez Robert je ne vais pas te manger en plus c'est toi qui a dit oui pour jouer.

Il poussa un soupir et me regarda.

- Ok allons-y.

Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de la même façon que je l'avais fait avec Jane.

Une fois le baiser fini Emmett et edward le regarda et dit.

-Alors c'était comment.

Robert devient rouge pivoine et le seul son qui sorti de ca bouche fut.

-WAOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Il lança a son tour la bouteille et tomba sur Edward on les regarda sachant qu'il n'oserait pas.

Comme il ne disait ni ne faisais rien Rose pris les choses en main une fois de plus.

-Bon on ses que vous ne vous embrasserais pas donc: tu dois nous dire une vérité sur toi, mais ce que l'on veut savoir ses, a quelle âge a tu eux ta première relation sexuel.

Nous vîmes tous robert réfléchir après quelque minute Rose repris.

-(Soupir), quand je dis ca je ne parle pas de main au panier, ni de broute minou, je parle du plaisir de la chair de vos deux corps en fusions de toi en elle de

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rose finir je vis bien l'embarra de robert.

-Rose ca va il a compris pas besoin de faire le tour de ton dico pour ca.

-Oui Rose, Bella a raison tu l'embarrasse par contre comme vous deviez être 2 a vous embrassé la question et pour vous 2!

Ah Alice et ca curiosité maladive quoi que en y réfléchissant bien moi aussi je voulais savoir

Edward répondit le premier.

-Alors je devais avoir 15ans ca ses passé quand nous étions parti avec notre classe en France avec Nawelle.

Emmett le regarda les yeux rond puis lui dit.

-Et ben mon salaud ta pas pris la plus moche, j'aurais jamais cru, elle était si timide et réservée qui aurais cru tout les mecs avait peur de lui adressé la parole.

-Et oui mais que veux tu ses le charme des Cullen.

Tout le monde raconta ca première expérience.

Rose pour commencer.

-Moi j'avais 15 ans aussi et c'était avec Tyler, dans ma chambre, c'était waouh vous pouvais pas imagine la taille de son.

Alice la coupa.

-Non Rose pas de détaille sil te plait, alors moi ce fut a mes 16 ans avec Lucas vous vous souvenais c'était pendant notre échange interscolaire, dans un magnifique champ de coquelicot, merveilleux souvenir d'ailleurs.

Nous vîmes tous Jasper blêmir et dire.

-Ouais ses ca.

Il avait l'air en colère quoi que en y regardant de plus prêt ce n'était pas de la colère mais de la jalousie ses la que nous fumes tous sur de ce que nous avancions Jasper aimer Alice.

Emmett me sorti de mes pensée.

-Moi j'avais 14 ans ce fut avec Ilaria la fille de la copine de maman pendant notre séjour en Italie et ca ses fait dans la gondole que j'avais loué sous le pont des soupirs.

Puis Jane.

-Moi ce fut avec Peter le meilleur amis de …peux importe ce fut dans la chambre de …. Et j'et adore d'ailleurs si il le savait il viendrait me tuée j'en suis sur, elle eut un sourire puis ce retourna sur moi et vu la peine sur mon visage et me dit, Oh Bella je suis désole je me suis laissé emporte pas mon histoire.

Je la regarda et lui fit un sourire et lui dit.

-Ce n'et rien ses normale que tes souvenir soit associer a…lui.

Un froid fut tombé dans la pièce mais Robert nous en sorti en disant.

-Alors j'avais 15 ans et c'était avec, Roseline, désole Edward, ca ses passé le 14 juillet pendant le feu d'artifice, ce n'était pas contrôle je crois que c'était juste l'ambiance et l'alcool que l'on avait ingurgité qui a fait que l'on a fait ce que l'on a fait.

-Ses pas grave tu n'étais pas au courant de mes sentiment pour elle a ce moment et maintenant je comprends que c'était de la gène et non pas du mépris que tu avais quand tu la voyais.

Jasper n'avais pas envie tout comme moi de continué cette conversations donc il prit la parole.

-Bon on joue ou quoi.

Tout le monde sauf Emmett lui répondis pas un Oui joyeux mais Emmett lui repris la parole.

-Que n'et ni on n'a pas fait le tour il nous reste toi mon bon Jasperounet et notre petite Bella alors que nous cache vous?

Je regarda Jasper et je vis dans son regard qu'il tenez la ca vengeance contre Alice d'avoir perdu ca virginité avec son meilleur ami.

Moi je le supplié du regard quand Alice pris la parole.

-Ses vrai ca, toi et Jasper ne nous avait jamais parlé de votre première relations toutes les autres on les a entendu mais pas celle la, pour un peux on pourrait croire que vous l'avais fait a deux, et elle ce mit à rire.

J'en étais outrée qui avait il de si rigolo de nous imaginé ensemble je vis Jasper qui avait du être empli de la même impression que moi car il ce lança.

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle, et bien oui ma première fois j'avais 15 ans et ce fut avec Bella ce fut dans le magnifique lit a baldaquin que ta mère nous a fait partagé pendant notre voyage a Cuba et ces un de mes meilleur souvenir.

Tout le monde le regarda la bouche ouverte moi aussi d'ailleurs je savais que pour moi c'était un de mes merveilleux souvenir que cella dit en passant je ne réitèrerai jamais vu que Alice était amoureuse de lui en plus c'et mon meilleur ami il reprit.

-Bon maintenant que vous savait tous on peut reprendre.

Tout le monde retrouva son enthousiasme même Alice et on reprit la partie.

Edward lança la bouteille et tomba sur Jasper, Jasper sur Alice ce qui nous permit une fois de plus de voir tout l'amour qu'il ce portais, Alice sur Rose, ce qui valait le coup car Emmett eu encore une fois du mal de déglutir, Rose sur Jasper.

-AH j'et une question toute prête pour vous elle me trotte dans la tète depuis un petit bout de temps, alors ou et avec qui a été votre premier baiser, et tout le monde répond a cette question, Cria Emmett.

-Alors contrairement a ce que tu crois Emmett chérie je suis la seul qui n'et pas teste le même mec que ses trois dévergondées et tu comprendras après pourquoi, donc mon premier baiser a était donné sur les plages de Punta cana, avec Myrco et j'avais 14ans pour être exact, allez a Emmett Rose

-Et bien ma tite Rosie mon premier baiser je les donné a une adorable petite fille qui s'appelle bijou sur une plage de Malibu quand j'avais 12 ans, alors a Jasper maintenant.

Jasper expliqua que son premier baiser était lié au mien a l'âge de 13ans lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Alice, Alice expliqua que son premier baiser fut avec Jasper lors de ma fête d'anniversaire a ces 13ans,et Jane expliqua que son premier baiser fut avec Jasper elle aussi mais a sa fête d'anniversaire pour ses 13ans.

Edward nous expliqua que pour lui ce fut a ses 14ans pendant ses vacances au canari et Robert a ses 14ans aussi au carnaval de Venise.

Puis Emmett nous fit par de ses impression.

-Dit si je comprends bien jasper et souvent votre premier tous.

Alice ne put s'empêché de dire.

-Ouais Jasper et a tout fin nous éclations de rire.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand robert posa la question qui nous faisaient tous très rire.

-Alice, Bella, pourquoi vos parents font 2fete d'anniversaire pour vous.

Alice tapa dans ses mains et répondis a Robert.

-Ses très simple Bella et moi n'avons ni la même date ni la même année de naissance.

Nous vîmes les Cullen nous regardaient bea, quand Edward pris la parole.

-Bizarre Jasper nous a dit que vous étiez jumelles ses faux alors ?

Je pris la parole.

-Non nous sommes bien jumelles Alice et née en 1993 et moi en 1994.

-Mais comment et ce possible.

-Eh bien Alice et née le 31 decembre 1993 a 23h45 et je suis née le premier janvier 1994 a 00H7, donc nous n'avons pas la même date de naissance et ma mère même si petite adorée nous habillée pareil préfère fête nos anniversaire nos jour de naissance pour notre indépendance dit elle.

Apres des « ah » des « oh » et des « ok » Alice repris de son entrain et hurla.

-IL ET DÉJÀ 23 HEURE ALLEZ LES GARCON ON VA VOUS PREPARER POUR PARTIRE LA VOITURE ARRIVE A 23H30.

Alice monta et redescendis aussi vite avec les bras chargée de paquets.

-Bon les garçons je vois que vous avait écouté ce que j'et dit et que vous avait mit un jeans classe, alors tirés vos t-shirt et enfilé ca, et que je ne vous entende pas rouspéter.

Quelques minutes plus tard les garçons arrivèrent vêtus de leurs débardeurs, Alice dans son entrain habituel tapa des mains.

-Ses parfait les garçons, plus qu'a mettre vos chapeaux et vos lunettes et on et partis.


	5. Chapter 5

Soirée en boite avec les Cullen.

Les Cullen posais pleins de questions à Alice mais je n'y prenais pas attention quand je vis la voiture arrivée, je me mis a sautée partout et a tapée des mains.

On monta dans la voiture et salua Billy.

-Waouh les filles vous faite pas les choses à moitié.

-Et non Emmett que veux tu, Charlie mourrais si il savait que l'un de nous sortaient en boite et reprenait la voiture pour rentre surtout dans l'état ou l'on rentre, dit Alice.

-Bon les filles music ?demandais-je.

-NON Bella attend on ne leurs à pas dit le principal, me dit Jane.

Alice retapa dans ses mains et s'adressa aux garçons.

-Oui Jane a raisons, alors il faut que vous sachiez que des que vous avait envie de rentre Billy vous ramènera direct a la maison, la vous monterez et vous trouverais des chambres ou vous pourrez dormir INTERDICTION DE Rentré CHEZ VOUS, aussi nous avons un rituel qui veux que l'ont dormes tous sous le même toit quand nous sortons le premier a ce levés, le lendemain prépare un énorme déjeuner pour les autres dans les chambre vous trouverez des vêtement propre pour vous changer pour la nuit et des autres pour le lendemain, des question ?

Personnes ne parla mes les Cullen la regarda avec la bouche ouverte, quand Edward

revient sur terre et dit a Alice.

-Ben je crois que ses clair et que de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nous passions le reste du chemin sans nous parlais.

Arrivées devant la boite nous fumes pris d'un énorme fou rire en voyant les Cullen ce mettent dans la file d'attente jasper ce remit et leur cria

-Et les mecs vous nous faite quoi la ?Allez venais on va finir par être en aussi vite dit qu'il ce remit à rire.

Les Cullen nous rejoignit enfin nous avancions quand je vis Sam, devant l'entrée pour vérifié que toutes les personnes qui rentre et bien était invités quand il leva les yeux et qu'il me vit un énorme sourire ce dessina sur ces lèvres, et je me précipitai dans ses bras.

-Bella, petit cœur ca fait longtemps tu nous as manqués dit donc!

-Ouais je sais mais les affaires mon appelée ailleurs la dur et longue vis du commun des mortels.

Nous éclatâmes de rire nous savions très bien lui et moi ainsi que tout les autres personnes qui était dans cette boite du pourquoi j'et était absente si longtemps.

Le reste de la bande vient le salué et Alice leur présenta les Cullen.

A peine entré dans la boite que Quill au platine me fit des grand signe, je me mis à courir et ma jeta dans ses bras.

-OH ma belle comme je suis content que tu sois la, la soirée s'annonce super bien maintenant.

-Salut Quill heureuse de te revoir et je prévois de mettre le feu au dancefloor, quand dit tu?

-J'en dit que j'y compte bien j'et pleins de news zic pour toi.

il me fit un clin d'œil et pendant que le reste de la troupe le salua j'entends au loin.

-Hey hey les amis mais si ce n'et pas ma Bella d'amour que l'on me tue sur place.

Ce fut Embry je me précipitai vers le bar et enlace Embry.

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE.

Notre arrivés au club pouvait paraitre bizarre surtout pour les Cullen, qui n'était pas au courant de ce que Bella avait vécu, et du fait que cela faisais 6 mois qu'elle n'avait plus mit les pieds ici, je me devais de leur explique en gros mais très gros ce qu'il ce passé, et les présente a tout ces dingue qui crie après ma sœur.

Je décidai de le faire dans l'entrée.

-Alors les garçons je vous présente Sam un ami de la famille et sorteur aussi, Sam je te présente Emmett, Robert et Edward Cullen des amis de Jasper et de nous maintenant.

-Salut les gars ca gaze.

Il ce pencha vers moi et les filles nous fit la bise et me dit.

-Alors les plus belles on et de sortie et je vois que vous nous avait ramène le petite derniere, Alice sérieusement comment va-t-elle?

-Et bien pour le moment ca a l'air d'allez, j'espère que tout ce passera bien en ce qui concerne le reste, je dirais que le peux qu'elle dorme ca me parait paisible mais tu sais aussi qu'elle peut bien cacher son jeux, disons que pour l'instant on profite de l'instant présent et que l'on croise les doigts voila plus ou moins le topo du jour.

-Ok quelques choses à rajouté Jasper ?

Cette fois il parle à Jasper et je sais que ce qu'il voulait savoir ces si il y avait des personne a ne pas laisse rentré.

-Et bien Sam, je dirais que ne rentre que les personnes ce présentant avec le carton d'invitations, et de garde un œil sur Bella comme nous le ferons aussi sinon rien de spécial.

Les deux hommes se fit un signe de la tète en compréhension nous allions entrée quand jasper ce retourna et dit a Sam.

-Oh oui ne laisse pas entrée ce cretin de Newton il a pris la tête a Bella ce matin au bahut.

Je vis dans les yeux de Sam de la haine pour Newton car il savait par expérience ce qu'il pouvait dire à ma sœur pour lui faire du mal.

Nous entrâmes dans le sas je m'arrêtai et fit face au Cullen.

-Bon je vous fait un topo de la situations, Bella n'et plus venu ici depuis6mois pour des raisons qu'il ne met pas permit de vous explique, ces a elle de le faire si elle le veux, soit ici Bella et la petite fille chérie le messie si vous préfère, vous allez la voir dans les bas d'un certain nombre de personne travaillant ici, elle va certainement boire et danser je vous demanderais de bien vouloir ne pas la jugée, ici c'et une autre personne que ce qu'elle et dans la vrai vie, maintenant si vous le voulais bien je vous demanderais aussi de garde un œil sur elle pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, en ce qui concerne le retour vous êtes libre de rentre a tous moment pour cela il suffit de vous adresse a Sam qui fera venir Billy n'oublie pas que vous reste chez nous et que demain matin je veux voir tout le monde au petit déjeuner sans exception,bon sur ca que la fête commence.

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD.

J'adore ces fille elles sont folles sans nul doute mais elles sont adorables, si je devais les définir ce serais comme cela.

Jane ma l'air de quelqu'un de réserve tout comme mon frère Robert.

Alice et branche constamment sur le 220 volts.

Rosalie et quelqu'un de droit, franche et indéchiffrable, elle irait bien avec Emmett, non pas qu'il soit indéchiffrable loin de la, je dirais même que lui et un livre ouvert enfin je comprends mieux le jeu de la bouteille, surtout quand je les vois ce regarde ses sur que ces deux la vont finir la nuit ensemble.

Quand a Bella et bien je ne sais pas, au premier abord elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui respire la joie de vivre, mais quand on commence à la connaitre on s'aperçoit vite qu'elle cache un pénible secret, enfin secret, n'et pas le mot je dirais plutôt un pénible passé ce qui me donne envie de la protégé et de découvrir ce secret.

Ce que Alice a dit a propos de Bella a le don d'éveille ma curiosité je vais donc la garde a l'œil, et essayez de perce sont secret et même faire le chien de garde mais ca avec les 4 filles, car elles sont habillent assez provoc pour éveille l'esprit pervers de tous les gars, et l'air de rien je me suis déjà accrocher a elles donc en résumer ma mission d'aujourd'hui, et de veille sur les filles et m'amuser aussi quand même un peux, je suis quand même la pour oublie aussi ma déception amoureuse et oui que voulais même moi je peux avoir des peine de cœur…

On entre dans la boite et mon regard cherche déjà Bella.

Ok elle parle avec le Dj, Alice nous fait signe d'avance mais comme nous arrivons devant le prénommée Quill, Bella et déjà dans le bar dans les bras d'un serveur qu'Alice nous présenta comme étant Embry, je me retourne et voit Bella de nouveau dans les bras d'un autre mais plus langoureusement pourtant Jasper ma bien dit qu'elle n'avais personne ou je me trompe?

_Quoi déjà jaloux vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ce n'et pas ce baiser certes enflamme qui te fait avoir c'et sensations._

Oh horreur voila la voix de la raison maintenant quoi moi jaloux qu'et ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

J'entends ce que le serveur dit à Bella pendant qu'Alice parle a Quill.

-Mon amour mon rayon de soleil tu et venu je désespère de te revoir ici un jour tu sais.

Pff sont rayon de soleil sont amour et puis quoi encore n'importe quoi je vous jure je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais j'et des excès de colere apres ce gars.

_La jalousie mon petit gars la jalousie rien de plus rien de moi._

Ouais ces ca et mon cul ses du poulet mais tu va te la ferme j'suis déjà assez en colère comme ca fait toujours que tu te manifeste quand j'et pas besoin de toi ou était tu déjà il y a quelques temps quand j'avais vraiment besoin de toi Hein?

Mais je divague moi je ne vais vraiment pas bien voila que je me dispute avec ma petit voix maintenant je n'et qu'un mot pour toi Cullen PA-THE-TI-QUE.

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Apres mes accolade avec Embry ce fut au tour de Jacob de me salue a sa façon bien sur.

-Mon amour mon rayon de soleil tu et venu je désespère de te revoir ici un jour tu sais.

Il me souleva dans ses bras et me fit tourner avant de me redéposer il siffla Quill.

Il regarda les gars et tous pris les filles dans leur bras ces la que je compris ce qu'il allait ce passe.

Avant de nous posées on entendit la music retentie et les gars nous poser sur le comptoir.

Rose, Alice, Jane et moi nous déhanchions sur MOJITO SONG pendant que les gars de notre groupe sauf Jazz nous regardaient les yeux ronds

Une fois la music fini nous descendîmes du bar et nous commandions un verre.

Je pris un Mojito, Alice une Rose (vodka rouge et sprite zéro), Rose une pomme d'amour (jus de Pomme, gold Strike et rhum blanc), Jane un orgasme (Bailey's, crème de cafe, rhum blanc).

Apres ce qui du etre six ou sept cocktail nous étions déchainée nous nous mimes a danse très sensuellement sur la piste de danse quand Alice eu une idée .AL.

-Et les filles on va demande a Quill de mettre nos music ca va être d'enfer surtout celle de rose.

Alice se retourna sur Quill et ce mit à siffler avant de lui crie.

-Quill, on veut la chanson de jasper.

-OK mes demoiselles, messieurs, ses le moment de notre tour de chansons des proprios de la boite, nous commençons avec I KISSED A GIRL pour….Jasper.

La music retenti dans la boite et nous les filles montions sur le podium, pour se trémousser encore plus.

Avant la fin de la music Quill repris son micro.

- La chanson suivante et Blah Blah Blah et ses pour notre Lili.

Puis il enchaina avec Mariah pour Jane.

Avant la fin de la music il refit une annonce.

-Alors messieurs la chanson de Bella va retentir dans quelques instant je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous trouvé une cavalière et de sortir vos mouchoir.

Je me retourna pour cherche après Jake car je savais que j'aurais besoin de lui pour me soutenir, cette chansons me rappelé trop Alec rien que d'y penser mon cœur me fais souffrir, lui que j'aime temps, lui avec qui il y a 6mois de cella j'et danser pour la dernière fois sur cette chansons, depuis je ne sais plus l'écouter sans hurler ma douleur.

-Bella, tu danserais avec moi, Edward me sorti de mes pensée il me regarda avec son sourire en coin qui je dois le dire lui va à merveille.

-Oh, euh oui pourquoi pas.

Ma chanson ANGEL de Sarah Mac Lachlan retentit.

Quand Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanche un courant électrique me parcourra tout le corps, je crois que Edward aussi la ressenti.

Je me senti bien dans ses bras même si le monde s'arrêta de tourner les minute de s'ecouler, même un énorme tremblement de terre ne viendrais pas gâchée mon bien être.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ca avant Edward pourtant j'étais reste 3 ans avec Alec, j'et aimais Alec du plus profond de mon cœur j'étais bien avec lui, mais avec Edward c'était différent.

Ses bizarre comment dire je connais Edward que depuis ce matin et pourtant ces comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, avec lui je peux reste entière ne pas joué un jeu, par contre avec Alec je joué un jeu je n'et jamais était vraiment était Bella j'étais plutôt la copie de ce que Alec voulais, mais la maintenant j'étais entière pas de faux semblant.

Comment expliqué que l'on puisse être si bien avec une personne que l'on connait à peine?

Comment expliqué que je n'et pas ressenti ca avec l'homme que j'aimais?

Cela fait il de moi une garce?

Pleins de question me tourner dans la tete, quand Edward ce recula de moi, je senti aussi vite un grand vide en moi.

-Bella ca va tu pleure ?

Il avait l'air de sens faire réellement, il tendit son doigt et récupéra la seul traitresse qui avait perle sur ma joue.

Je voulu m'en allais mais il me retint le poignet.

-Bella écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu a vecu, mais si tu a besoin d'en parlé avec quelqu'un qui ne connait pas ton histoire et qui en traine une aussi, je suis la tu pourras comptez sur moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre mais une question me brula les lèvres.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi te sens tu obligé de dire ca?Tu ne me dois rien Edward, tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il me regarda un air d'incompréhension passa sur son visage.

-Bella, je sais que je ne te connais pas mais laisse moi te connaitre et jugé par moi-même si tu n'et pas quelqu'un de bien.

Je ne lui répondis rien et me dirigea vers le bar, deux mojito plus tard Quill hurla une fois de plus dans son micro.

-ATTENTION, MES DEMOISELLE, TENAIS VOS GARS EN LAISSE, CAR LA CHANSONS LADY MARMELADE DE ROSE ET LA DANSE QUI L'ACCOMPAGNE VA COMMENCER.

Je vis Alice tirer jasper, et les Cullen par le bras et les fis s'assoir sur les chaises avant quelle ne crie après moi.

-BELLAAAAAA, ON T'ATTEND BOUGE TON JOLIE CUL JUSQU'ICI VITE FAIT!

Je me dirigea vers le groupe.

Bien sur je me retrouvai devant Edward.

Le music résonna et on ce mit à danser très très sensuellement.

Une fois que le refrain arriva nous nous mimes a chantées, on ce retrouva su les genoux des garçons et nous nous déhanchions très sensuellement encore une fois.

Nous pûmes les entendre grogner tous les 4.

Une fois la chanson fini nous les laissions la et nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse.

Quelque verre plus tard nous dansions toutes les quatre colle serrez très sensuellement quand Robert vient nous dire qu'il partait.

Puis petit à petit tous le monde rentra.


End file.
